1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to automotive radar systems and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for substantially reducing or eliminating interference in a frequency-modulated continuous-wave (FMCW) automotive radar system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In automotive radar systems, multiple radar sensors can be mounted to the host vehicle. Each radar sensor includes a transmitter for transmitting radar signals into a region of interest adjacent to the vehicle and a receiver for receiving return radar signals from objects in the region of interest. Processing circuitry in each sensor processes the received return radar signals to detect objects and determine range, bearing and/or velocity of the objects.
Because automotive radar systems can typically include multiple sensors operating on the same host vehicle, sensors can interfere with each other. That is, radar return signals received by the receiver of a first sensor can be affected by the radar signals transmitted by another sensor on the same vehicle. Similarly, the radar return signals received by the receiver of each sensor on the vehicle can be affected by the radar signals transmitted by another sensor on another vehicle. The radar system performance is typically characterized based on the ability of the system to detect objects and correctly determine their range, bearing and Doppler velocity. The radar processing of the system with the effects of this interference can adversely affect the detection performance of each sensor and the radar system in which the sensors are operating.